Late Night Phone Calls
by miteleadion
Summary: Tamaki has left Haruhi alone in the house while on a business trip. He decides to give her a call to help fix her "problem"


"Hey baby."

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm horny and don't have you here with me to fix that."

"Well, how about a little story. I want to hear you while you play with yourself, Haruhi."

"Oh Tamaki….mmmm."

" I'm picturing you ringing my door bell. You're trying to get me to sign a petition. I invite you in to discuss it because I like the way you're dressed... short skirt, tank top, sandals, simple but sexy. You sit next to me on the couch. We're both slightly turned toward one another so we can see into each others eyes as we talk. You're legs are crossed at first. You notice me looking down at your thighs as I'm talking so you casually turn more toward me to give me a better view. As we talk, you gradually uncross your legs to allow me to see that you are wearing black silk panties. The buldge in my pants is becoming noticeable. You ask to see my ID so I can sign your petition. I tell you it's in my wallet, which is upstairs in my bedroom. I'll go get it. You say you'd like to come with me. I walk you over to the stairs and say Ladies First."

At this point Haruhi is slowly sliding her free hand down to play with her nipples.

"Haruhi? Shall I keep going?" Tamaki asks in his smooth voice.

"YES Tamaki I'm here!" Haruhi gasps out as she moves her hand into her underwear, toward her wet pussy. "Please keep going!"

"Slowly you walk up the stairs. Your ass is warm because you can feel my eyes fixed on it. With every step up your skirt rises a bit to give me a little glimpse of the black panties underneath. Thong huh? Very nice! We get to the top and all I am thinking is damn, I wish I had 50 more steps for her to walk up in front of me. We turn right into my bedroom. I go to my dresser to get my wallet. As I'm grabbing for my ID you ask if I liked the view. Taken aback, " I ask what view." "Why do you think I walked so slowly up the stairs?" you say. I now know that I'm going to like where this is going. I tell you I loved the walk up but it only went by too fast. You ask if I'd like to see more. " I was hoping you'd say that," I reply. You turn and face into my full length mirror hanging on the wall. I am standing behind you so I can see perfectly from behind, and your reflection in the mirror. You kick off your shoes. You roll your shirt up just to the bottom of your breasts. You unzip your skirt. My pants can no longer contain my now rock hard cock. So I unzip my pants and let him out. I start slowly stroking my cock as you watch me in the mirror."

Now Haruhi can no longer keep her moans in. "OH Tamaki! AH" she gasps.

"I take off my shirt so nothing gets in the way of your view. You respond by removing your shirt. Your eyes are fixed on my strong right arm, as my hand continues to stroke my cock. My left hand removes my belt. My pants drop to the floor. I kick them to the side with my bare foot. There I stand wearing only my blue underwear with my stiff dick sticking out over the top, stroking it slowly for you. Your turn I say. You slide your skirt to the floor slowly, bending at the waist to give me a perfect view of your ass in only a black thong and white bra. You kick the skirt to the side. Now you need my help. I quickly walk up behind you. Putting my hands on your shoulders I begin to kiss you neck. You can feel my cock on your ass.I slide my hands down the length of your arms, past your hands to where my hands are now on your thighs. Slowly I slide them up the side of your almost bare body, trying not to tickle you as I go for your bra strap. Before you know it I have the bra undone. You reach your arms out to allow the bra to drop down your arms and onto the floor. Your nipples are sticking out hard with the fresh air touching them. My hands are now on your wiast. I slide them around to your belly, then up to your tits. You can feel my breath on the back of your neck as I cup your breassts and lightly pinch your nipples. My left hand slides back down your belly past your hips under your panties to your waiting pussy. You spread your legs slightly to allow my finger to slide between your lips. Your pussy is so wet it is about to drip down your leg."

"You can feel me grinding my cock between the cheeks of your ass, so you reach back to grab it. You begin to stroke it for me as I'm rubbing your wet pussy with my finger and cupping your right breast with my other hand. You try to tell me to pull off your panties and fuck you now, but I gently cover your mouth with my hand. This is my show now. I drop my underwear to the floor so you can feel my balls. I tell you to reach around and grab my tight ass. You grab my ass with both hands and pull me tight against you so you can feel my cock on your ass and lower back. I reach down with both hands and begin to remove your panties. I kneel down to my knees as I slide them down to the floor. I grab your hips with both hands as I begin to lick and kiss your ass. You spread your legs and, keeping you legs straight, bend at the waist and put a hand on either side of the mirror. With both hands on your ass, I lean in and lick your pussy. I slide my tongue in and out of your pussy to get the taste in my mouth. I then slide my tongue up to your ass and back down to your pussy. I notice you whimper as my tongue goes over your ass. I can take a hint. My tongue goes back to your ass. I trace circles around the hole with my tongue while my strong hands are spreading your ass apart."

"I'm so close Tamaki, keep going!"

"I need better access. I want to taste every inch of your pussy! I stand up, grab your hand and lead you to the bed. Your knees are a little weak. We get to the bed, I turn you toward me, so your bare ass is touching the bed. My left hand goes to the back of your neck, we turn our heads slightly, and I give you a deep kiss. I want to share the beautiful taste on my tongue with you. I've got one hand on your neck and one hand on your waist. You've got one hand on my tight ass and one on my strong shoulder. My cock is sticking out and pressing against your abdomen. As we seperate, you lay back on the bed. You spread your legs and bend your knees up. I stand between your legs, with my hands grabbing your ankles, staring at your naked body. I pull one of your feet to my face and begin to lick your toes. My tongue moves up to your ankle, along your calf, past the side of your knee, up along your inner thigh. I'm getting closer! There it is. Your soaking wet pussy. Ah yes, back where my tongue belongs. I lick your lips. I slide my tongue in and out of your pussy. I suck on your clit. You grab my head with both hands and shiver as you cum on my mouth. I'm not done. With the taste of your cum on my tongue, I lick down to your ass, again trscing little circles. Then I slide my tongue in your tight ass. You can feel my nose in your pussy as I drive my tongue as deep as it will go. Cum again for me. Cum on my face again. I want to taste it again. Fuck my face! Grind that wet pussy on my face."

"With your body sweating and still shivering from your second orgasm, I move my tongue up your body so I can lick your tits. I slide you further onto the bed so I can join you. Sucking, licking, nibbling. Then up to share the sweet taste. I move in with a deep long kiss. With our tongues sharing the taste of your sweet pussy, you don't realize that my cock is touching your clit. I slowly slide my cock into your pussy as we're kissing. You let out a moan and a deep breath with our mouths still together and my cock all the way inside you now. Slowly I slide my cock in and out, grinding our pubic bones together. I can't get any deeper. I grab the tops of your shoulders so I can grind my cock in further. I can't hold it any longer. Here I cum! I shooting my load of warm cum deep inside your pussy. Still grinding. Take it all. Take it all. With my cock still inside you, I prop my self up on my elbows, stare into your eyes, and say, "let me know when you're ready for round 2. Because there is more I want to do!"

"AAAHHHH!" Haruhi screams out as she has an explosive orgasm.

"How was that for you my love?" Tamaki asks.

"I wish you could come home now!"

"Don't worry baby, I'll be there in just a couple days. Then, we can start round 2"


End file.
